No More DrinkyDrinky For You!
by CravenHellsing
Summary: Lex and Clark get a little drunk after Martha's Halloween party and have to face the consequences...mentions of mpreg...rated M for safety...
1. Damn Plus Sign!

_~January 24_

"So what does this mean?" Clark Kent asked.

"It means what it means," muttered Chloe Sullivan.

"How the hell can that be right?" Clark snapped, then sighed heavily. He started to apologize to Chloe, but she just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Clark. It's just that major hormone cocktail coursing through your veins."

"Where it _shouldn't_ be. And I thought it was all a big joke when you said 'take a pregnancy test'," Clark grumbled. He held the pregnancy test up to his eyes, trying to find a faint 'Not' next to the word 'Pregnant,' but it was as bold as could be. Clark Kent, the ultimate Kansas farm **boy**, was pregnant with child. Moreover, who was the impregnator you might ask? Who other than the infamous bad boy billionaire Lex Luthor.

Now, you are probably wondering how the hell something like this could ever happen in a million billion years. Well, let us rewind a bit.

_~October 31_

Mrs. Kent was holding her annual Halloween Party at the Talon for the students of Smallville High. Even though Clark was in college, he found it considerate to support his mother and make sure none of the little freshmen brats were tempted to spike the punch. In addition, with the recent breakup of him and Lana, he really had nothing else planned.

A big surprise that night was the appearance of Lex Luthor and his latest arm candy, some slut named Scarlet. Of course, he wasn't dressed up in costume, but appeared in a casual, but still expensive looking, ensemble. Scarlet, of course, wouldn't wear anything unless it was over $5,000 and way above the knees.

Clark and his best friend Chloe stood chatting beside the concession table. Clark watched as a little spiky haired boy inched over, his hand in his jacket, but one evil look from Clark had him backing away in a jiffy. Chloe laughed and helped herself to some pumpkin shaped sugar cookies.

Lex abandoned Scarlet with a group of leering high school boys to chat with Clark and Chloe.

"Clark, Chloe, how are you?"

"Pretty good Lex. You?" Chloe said, a big, fake smile on her face.

"Good…good. I just recently opened another plant in Kansas, so unemployment has gone down in Holmberg. By the way Clark, how are you and Lana?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she backed up behind Clark. She stared at Lex and started running her hand across her neck in a slashing motion. Clark glanced back at her, and she quickly shoved her hand behind her back, grinning that sly grin of hers. Clark turned back to Lex and said "Not good. I recently caught her cheating with some frat boy behind my back. We broke up. Now she's dating the frat guy."

"I never thought Lana would be the type to go for a frat boy. Well, cheer up Clark, there are many more fish in the sea," Lex said, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark shrugged and went back to monitoring the concession table.

By midnight the party had died down, and many people had gone home. Lois showed up later in the evening after a date she had gone to that, as she so proudly put it, 'didn't go completely bust…and the guy wasn't a total nut job.'

Lois invited Chloe, Lex, and Clark up to her apartment on top of the Talon. Scarlet had apparently left with some of the seniors, but Lex didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed quite happy to get rid of her. Lois walked over to her fridge and pulled out a large bottle of vodka. The others settled around and took turns taking shots and telling embarrassing stories about embarrassing things that had happened in their lives.

"Hey Lois?" Chloe asked, glancing up at the clock above the stove, which read 2:07 in the morning.

"Yea?"

"You've had the least to drink, right? Would you mind giving me a ride back to Metropolis?"

Lois nodded, then turned to the other two males.

"Clark, do you need a ride? Lex?"

"I'm stayin' wiz mom for the weekend. I'll jus' walk home," Clark said, his speech slurred slightly.

"Nonsense. I'll call someone to take Clark and I *hiccup* back," Lex muttered, pulling himself into a standing position. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, then held the phone upside down to his ear. Lex giggled slightly at his mistake and right side upped his phone before a low male voice answered. Lex talked for a moment, then hung up the phone.

"Clark, you can stay wiz me tonight. Yer mom wouldn' *hiccup* be happy if you came home drunk."

"Yer prolly righ'. Shit. Well….Lois, I'm bringing thiz wit me," Clark said, grabbing the vodka and staggering out the door with Lex. Lois rolled her eyes and muttered to Chloe "He _really _needs to get over Lana. We need to find him a one-night stand or something."

Clark and Lex stood in the alley beside the Talon as a black limousine pulled up to the pavement. Lex slid into the backseat and Clark followed suit a moment later after emptying the contents of his bladder. The driver pulled into the street as Lex raised the blind that shielded the backseat from the front. He and Clark took turns taking swigs from the Vodka bottle.

They had just downed the last drop and were wondering where they were going to get their next alcohol fix when the driver announced that they were at the mansion. The two men stumbled inside the mansion and made their way to Lex's library/study. There they were able to sample some of Lex's finest brandies and ports. By that time they were so freaking shit faced it's a wonder neither had died from alcohol poisoning. It was this time when Lex brought up a strange subject to Clark.

Lex had draped himself in one of the expensive black leather chairs and Clark was dozing on the floor just below him.

"Clark?"

"Ungh?" was his grunting reply.

"Have you ever done something that you regretted?"

Clark pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at Lex.

"What do you mean?"

"Like something you've done or said that you wish you hadn't done….or said?"

"Yea…I wish I hadn't walked in on Lana and that guy. Then maybe we would still be together," Clark muttered wistfully.

"But she would still be cheating on you," Lex said bluntly.

"Yea, but we'd still be together."

"Well, I think that's stupid," Lex scoffed. Clark glared at him.

"Oh yea? What about Scarlet? I'm sure she's getting some in every orifice on her body right now!"

"….shit, you're probably right," Lex muttered. He studied his hands for a moment for no apparent reason but to buy time, then looked over at Clark.

"This may be the vodka, brandy, port, and whatever that green stuff that Lois made us try talking, but did you ever wonder if, maybe, we're not meant to be with women."

"Lex? What are you saying?" Clark ridiculed.

"I'm saying that maybe you and I just aren't meant to find love in a….female way."

"Okay Lex! No more drinky-drinky for you," Clark muttered, pushing himself off the ground. Lex jumped off the couch, almost fell, but righted himself and continued.

"Just think about it for a sec! Neither of us has ever been successful when it comes to women. I mean, Lana cheated on you. And you know about the whole darling wife that left me stranded on an island with my imaginary friend for three months incident."

Clark spun around and cut off Lex's pacing after him.

"Lex, I'm not gay if that is what you are getting at! Moreover, I don't even want to know what you're implying! You're drunk!" Clark snapped.

"Neither am I! But your in college, everyone dabbles! For god sakes, I did!….and I'm not _that _drunk."

Clark looked at him strangely, but a spark of submission was showing in those big baby greens.

And that's how the night led on. At first it was awkward, but awkwardness soon gave way to passion. A passion that neither Lex nor Clark had ever felt before.

The next morning they blamed it on how shit faced they were. The next week or so was very awkward, but soon after that things went back to normal. Normal that is, until….


	2. Everyone Dabbles!

_~January 24_

"'But you're in college! _Everyone_ dabbles!'" Clark muttered, doing a mock impression of Lex. Chloe glanced at him as she checked the other two tests. They had done every test in the box, and every one had come out positive. Clark sat on the toilet seat with a 'why-me' look on his face when he suddenly paled. Chloe jumped when Clark burst off the toilet seat, spun around, lifted it up, and spewed his guts. Chloe grabbed a wet rag and held it to the back of his neck as he emptied his stomach. A sudden knock on the door made them both jump. Martha Kent wasn't due home for another hour or so.

"I'll get it," Chloe muttered. Clark nodded and went back to staring at the chili-like water in the toilet. Chloe opened the door a crack, shimmied out, and then shut the door behind her. Lois cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Was that you in there making all those gaggy and vomiting sounds?"

Chloe was about to say yes when there came the sound of retching and splashing. She winced and glanced at Lois.

"Is that Clark? Is he sick?" she asked, a slightly worried edge creeping into her voice.

"Ummm…in a way," Chloe muttered. She heard Clark yell her name so, excusing herself from Lois, she edged her way back into the bathroom. Clark was still bent over the toilet, his breathing ragged. She wet the washrag again and held it against the back of his neck. Neither noticed when the bathroom door opened, nor the surprised gasp a few moments later. Chloe and Clark glanced up in horror as Lana held two of the positive pregnancy tests in her hands. She kept glanced from the tests to Clark, then back to the tests.

"Okay Lois! To many cooks in the kitchen already," Chloe muttered, pushing Lois out the bathroom door. She shut the door, then whipped around at Lois.

"What the hell," was all Lois could say. Chloe put her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples. Today was just getting more and more stressful.

From inside the bathroom Clark could hear Chloe explaining Halloween night to Lois, and a few other things. Clark felt as though the sickness had passed and that it was safe to exit the area around the toilet. He stood up and took a few timid steps forward, then he opened the door and staggered out into the hallway. He was met with a face full of bushy brown hair when Lois threw her arms around him.

"Oh my god Clark, I am so sorry. I was once in a situation like this, only the tests were false and I'm a girl…so I guess I was never in a situation like this. But if you need _anything, _don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you Lois. And thank you for being so understanding."

"Hey, what are friends for. Now I'm going to take a two hour jog to try and get all the freakiness out of my mind."

"I think she's having a bit of a panic attack," muttered Chloe when Lois was out of earshot.

"She wouldn't be the only one. Shit Chloe, what am I supposed to do?"

Chloe was about to answer when the screen door slammed and Martha Kent's bright red hair bobbed up the steps, followed by her body. She had a big grin on her face, but it fell when she saw the anxious looks on Chloe and Clarks faces.

"What's going on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Martha followed Clark and Chloe into the kitchen. Clark sat down on one of the stools resting his head in his hands, staring at a cup of tea, while Chloe paced nervously back and forth.

"So who's going to tell me what's going on?" Martha asked suspiciously. Clark glanced at Chloe, but neither said anything. Just then, Lois walked down the steps in her jogging outfit. She smiled and asked, "So Clark, did you tell your mom about the whole pregnancy-slash-Lex issue yet?"

Clark's eyes widened and he let out a groan as Martha gaped at Lois. Chloe put her hand over her mouth and rolled her eyes. Typical Lois.

Lois looked around the room, then slowly inched the other direction and ran the rest of the way out the door. Clark covered his eyes as he felt his mothers burning stare turn on him.

"What does she mean by 'pregnancy-slash-Lex issue'? Oh my god…Chloe, your not pregnant, are you?"

Chloe did a double take and shook her head vigorously.

"Well if it's not you then who else could it be? I mean…but that's impossible," Martha scoffed. Clark and Chloe glanced knowingly at one another and Martha caught it. She looked between the two and glared.

"Okay, spill it right now before I go into an anxiety attack."

Chloe looked at Clark, who looked as though he were about to have an anxiety attack as well, then turned to Martha.

"Clark is pregnant. And the father…well, the other father, is Lex."

Martha's eye bulged and her knee's buckled slightly. Then she rushed over to Clark and threw her arms around him.

"How did this happen?" she whispered, clutching Clark as though he would float away any minute. Chloe noticed that he was holding on just as tight, and it hit her. Clark must be terrified. She had never seen Clark scared, but this was something entirely new, different, and surreal. Women have a hard enough time with it, but a male? It's unheard of, untraditional, and pretty much just plain weird. And yet, here he was, a pregnant male, sitting in front of Chloe. Her journalistic cogs started spinning, but before she had even thought up a bi-line she remembered that Clark was her friend, and she could never hurt him like that, even if it did win her a Pulitzer.

"I have a theory," she said instead. Clark and Martha looked up at her, so she continued. "I think that, and this may sound farfetched but just hear me out, that before you were sent to Earth from Krypton you were equipped with both male _and _female reproductive organs."

Martha and Clark blinked at her in confusion. She sighed and then said, "Well, when you're a baby you don't really choose your sexual preference. I think your father worried that if, god forbid, you liked males more than females, that the El legacy would not be continued. So, to keep that from happening, if you did end up with a male mate and you forgot protection you would be able to bear a child and carry on your legacy."

Chloe took a deep breath and grinned at her wonderful summing up skills. Martha sighed and rubbed her eyes, nodding thoughtfully. Clark absentmindedly moved his hand off the table and down onto his abdomen. He rubbed his stomach inattentively and didn't notice Chloe looking at him strangely.

"So Clark, when are you going to tell Lex?" Martha asked. Clark's head fell off his hand and slammed to the table. Chloe winced.

"I had forgotten about Lex. Shit, how am I supposed to tell him. Chloe, what am I supposed to do?!"

Chloe shook her head, surprised that no crazy ideas were popping into her head. Martha was pacing back and forth, rubbing her chin. Clark looked at her and bit his thumbnail.

"Well, you are definitely going to have to tell him. He would want to know if he were to be a father. I wish your father were here. He would know what to do," Martha muttered. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Everyone in the kitchen jumped as though all of them had been stung in the ass. Martha rushed over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?…yes, yes he's here. Would you like to speak with him?…just a moment please."

Martha held her hand over the receiver and mouthed 'It's Lana!'

Clark sighed deeply and took the phone from his mother.

"Hello?…Hello Lana…Sorry? For what? Oh yea, that's right, the whole cheating thing! Lana, you and I are through, completely. You hurt me and made me feel like shit! So screw you! Leave me the hell alone! I don't need you in my life! I have enough shit going on in my life without you making it more complicated!"

Clark slammed the receiver down and crushed the entire phone. He screamed and folded his hand into a fist, about to slam it into the table. A voice of reason resounded in his head, and he released his fingers and sat back down. Chloe and Martha looked at each other. Chloe walked up behind Clark and cautiously put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked back. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw red rims around his eyes and tears down his cheeks.

"I-hate-mood-swings!" he grumbled. He stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Clark?" Martha asked.

"Bed. I'm feeling nauseous and tired. Wake me up in a bit so I can do my chores," he grumbled, making his way up the stairs. Chloe glanced sadly at Martha, who heaved a deep sigh and walked into the living room. Chloe glanced around for a moment, then grabbed her cell phone and ran outside.

Clark pulled himself further under his covers. A sort of depression had over taken him, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life. Absentmindedly he rubbed his stomach and felt a slight pooch. During the past month he had noticed his abs disappearing, and now he could feel his stomach starting to poke out. He had always just ignored it, thinking he ate too much, but with the throwing up and the aversion to food had made the idea that he ate to much unattainable. But he had never thought that he could actually be pregnant. Of course he never thought that. He was a man!

Just then a thought came to him, but he soon dismissed it. He knew he could never ever get an abortion. Not only would the human way of abortion not work on him, he could never kill his own child. And he wouldn't be able to put it up for adoption. His own parents had been okay with a strange, super-powered boy, but other people aren't that understanding. The child deserved to be raised by someone who cared, to be raised in a family where nobody was judgmental. A family like this, though he didn't know how Lex would fit into the equation.

A knock on the door jolted Clark out of his reverie. He sat up and pushed himself off of his bed. He unlocked the latch on his door and eased it open, paling slightly when he saw who was standing outside his room. Lex Luthor, who had been studying a family photo on the opposite wall, turned and grinned at Clark, though the grin soon slipped off of his face.

"Clark, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"How…err…why…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Chloe called me. Said you needed to tell me something important. Are you feeling okay, you're really pale."

Clark stared at Lex for a few more seconds, then pushed past Lex and ran into the bathroom. He threw himself in front of the toilet and lifted the seat. A few moments later he was throwing up what little he had had to eat in the past hour or two, which was only a few sips of tea that tasted better going down than coming up. Lex stood outside the bathroom, a disturbed look on his face.

"Clark, maybe you should go see a doctor. You don't look very good."

Clark, who was still riding the porcelain express, shook his head and pushed himself up off the ground. Lex put his hands under Clark's armpits and helped pull him off the floor. Clark pulled himself away from Lex and wandered downstairs.

"Mom?! Where's Chloe?!"

Martha looked up and shrugged.

"She left a little after you went upstairs for a nap. She said she's going to go get you some oyster crackers for the stomachache and non-caffeinated chocolate for the cravings. I told her that when I was about two months pregnant a couple years ago I craved chocolate like mad, but of course caffeine isn't good for the baby, and we don't want anything to happen to your baby. She also said she was going to make a call, but I don't know who to."

Clark's eyes had widened as his mother rambled on. He could hear footsteps behind him and knew Lex had heard the entire conversation. Martha looked up in shock and froze for a moment. Her mouth fell open and she gawked at Lex, who was standing behind Clark. He put his hand on Clark's shoulder and moved in front of him.

"Clark, did you get Chloe pregnant?!" he asked incredulously. Clark's eyes widened and he glanced at Martha. She blinked, then mouthed 'Tell him'. Clark stared at her, then turned and bolted, though he didn't use his super speed in front of Lex. He ran out to the barn and up into the loft. He threw himself onto his ugly clashing couch, careful not to land on his stomach, and groaned. He heard footsteps behind him and knew right away that Lex had followed him.

"Clark, what the hell is going on?! Is Chloe pregnant?! Is that what she wanted you to talk to me about?"

"NO!!! SHE'S NOT!!! NOW GO AWAY!!!" Clark screamed. Lex jumped, not used to seeing Clark so angry, and backed up slightly. When it finally looked like Clark wouldn't turn around and punch Lex, he walked back over and sat down next to Clark on the couch.

"Clark, what is really going on? You know you can tell me anything."

Clark refused to look at Lex, just stared at the wall in front of him. He noticed that he still hadn't gotten rid of the picture of him and Lana.

"Clark, tell me," Lex insisted.

"Do you remember that night on Halloween? When we were totally shit faced and you kept talking about how maybe we weren't meant to be with women. And then we…you know."

Lex nodded, then said "But what does that have to do with anything…unless?….but that's impossible!"

"About a month ago I started feeling nauseous and I would wake up and start vomiting. My… nipples have been really sensitive as well. I've started craving things I wouldn't normally eat and…" Clark stopped, afraid to continue. He kept his eyes trained on the wall, following a small spider that seemed intent on catching a fly twice its size. Even though he refused to look at Lex he could feel the look of disbelief burning into his back.

"So, what you're saying is…"

Clark turned around and faced Lex. Lex was confused, and even without Clark's x-ray vision he could see the cogs winding in Lex's brain.

"So what you're saying is…_you're _pregnant?"

Clark nodded solemnly. Lex's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, striding over to the window. Clark put his face in his hands, then started rubbing his temples. It was only minutes but it felt like eternities before Lex spoke again.

"How?" was all he said.

"It's…it's a really long story," was Clark's reply. Lex turned around and stared at Clark.

"Clark, tell me how. I would really like to know how I've suddenly become the father of a baby that is coming out of its other father! Jesus Christ I never thought I would say something like that!"

Clark sighed and started from the beginning; the destruction of Krypton, Clark's decent to Earth, his powers, and Chloe's idea on how Clark was even able to get impregnated in the first place. By the end of his very long speech Lex was sitting in a chair across from Clark, his eyes wide and his mouth open even wider. When Clark finished speaking, he looked at Lex expectantly.

"So….so you're an alien from a lost race and now you…you and _I_ are about to have a baby that will be able to life up a tractor with just its pinky."

Clark nodded and grinned at how strange it sounded. Lex gaped at him, then continued.

"And you expect _what_ from me? Do expect me to be calm, cool, and collected about this? That I should just…just _deal_ with what's happening and accept that I am having a super-powered baby with my best friend who also happens to be a _MAN_!? That I should just shell out money for a kid that is…"

He stopped and blinked once or twice. Tears were forming in Clark's eyes, and he wiped them away angrily, cursing his damn crazed hormones.

"NO, I don't expect you to just be the person in _our_ baby's life that sends him a thousand bucks for his birthday but never sees him! I expect you to be a FUCKING father!" Clark growled angrily, wiping away more tears. Suddenly he stood up quickly and stormed out of the barn. He stomped into the house, ignored his mother's frantic words of worry, and trudged up to his room. He slammed the door hard enough to shake dust from the ceiling rafters, then he lay back down on his bed.

"Clark, honey, Chloe's here," he heard Martha say outside the door. Clark heard the door open slightly, then the clack of Chloe's Mary-Jane's again his hardwood floor. He felt her sit at the end of his bed, and her cool hands on his back.

"Why did you call him?" Clark asked, tears choking his throat.

"Clark, he needed to know. Sooner rather than later."

"Why do you always meddle!" Clark screamed, flipping around to face her. She stared at him, her face shocked, when there came a slight knocking on his door. It opened a few moments later to reveal Lex's bald pate poke around the door. He had an apologetic expression on his face. Chloe patted Clark's leg, then went around Lex and out the door. Lex shut the door all the way and turned to face Clark.

"I take it back. All of it. I want to be in this child's life. I helped create it, and I want to help raise it," he said in one breath. Clark glared at him, then nodded.

"Alright…and thank you. I don't know if I could do this on my own," Clark whispered. Tears started forming in his eyes and his tried to wipe them away, but they just kept falling like rain. Suddenly Clark felt a pair of strong, wiry arms around his shoulders. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and cried, just cried.

Soon both males separated, and Clark wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve. He noticed a dark spot on Lex's shoulder from his tears.

"Sorry," he said, motioning towards the dark spot. Lex looked at it, then shrugged.

"I guess I should probably get used to it," he said, a grin playing on his face.

"Shut up," Clark growled.

"Whoa, major mood swings. I hope I survive the next six months."

"You better hope."

They looked at each other a moment, then started laughing. When they were done Lex asked a question that had been bothering Clark for a while.

"So how is the baby going to be born?"

"Well…I have no idea. I can't do a c-section because no knife will cut my skin, so I guess it will have to be the 'traditional way'. I have no idea how that's going to work though. Now please stop talking about it, I'm getting a bit freaked out."

Lex nodded, then asked, "So…are you showing yet?"

Clark looked down and his stomach and then pulled up his shirt, revealing the slight pooch. Lex stared at Clark's stomach, then reached out and asked, "May I?"

Clark nodded and watched as Lex lay his hand on his stomach. He seemed hesitant at first, but soon his entire hand was resting on Clark's stomach. Clark leaned his head back and, without thinking, brought his hand up to Lex's and tangled his hand with Lex's. Lex didn't even fight back, just thought about the strangeness of the situation, but also how special it was.


	3. I hate doctors

_~February 12_

Clark walked into the Luthor Mansion behind Lex, on hand under his semi-swollen belly. They walked through the numerous halls until they were in the very room where their child had been conceived. Both males seem to note that due to the stiffness in both of their shoulders. Clark hadn't even been back here since it had happened, though Lex had probably spent every day in here and as such would sometimes have flashbacks. But that was all in the past now, and they had something to look forward to in the future.

In the middle of the study sat a bed, though not a regular bed, more like one of those beds that people are hauled onto in an ambulance. Surrounding the bed was a table with a few different little instruments and a white thing that kind of looked like a television.

"Clark, why don't you lie down. I'll go get the doctor," Lex said, walking towards another door.

"Wait, doctor! But won't he…I mean, have you explained our unique situation here?"

"Don't worry about it Clark. He has already promised, under penalty of death, not to reveal your secret to anyone anywhere. Besides, who would believe him anyway?"

Clark nodded but was still kind of worried. He tried to quash the worry by lying down on the bed. He looked at some of the instruments and paled a little, so he turned his head the other way and studied the strange tribal mask above the fireplace. Just then the door that Lex had walked out of opened again. Lex walked in first, followed by a young man not much older than Lex. When he saw Clark his eyes became as large as saucers and it took a few moments for him to regain his composure. During that time Lex walked around to sit in a chair beside Clark. The doctor, after regaining what little dignity he had left, walked over beside all the little instruments and asked Clark to lift up his shirt. Clark did as he was told, and Lex was able to get a good look at Clark's tummy for the first time in almost a month. He had gotten considerably larger, though he was not large enough to look completely out of place.

The doctor grabbed a small tube on the little table and said, "This is going to be a bit cold."

He squirted some gel-like substance on Clark's stomach. And he was right it was very cold. Clark flinched, but soon his body heat warmed it up, and that's when it hit him. He had actually felt the coldness of the gel, something that never would have happened before he got pregnant. Just to make sure that his powers weren't suddenly failing him he used his x-ray vision on the doctor when his back was turned. Everything was normal except for the cold gel, which had since warmed up.

The doctor took a little device that was hook to the television screen and put it on top of Clark's belly. He started moving it around, and then he flicked on the monitor. Clark felt Lex lean in closer to get a better look, and he then knew that he was getting an ultrasound.

Suddenly a strange sound started coming from the monitor. It kind of sounded like 'wah wah wah' sound, but neither Clark nor Lex knew what it was.

"Doctor, what is that sound?" Lex asked before Clark could.

"Oh, that's the baby's heartbeat. Here Mr. Luthor, take this and just move it around and you'll be able to see the baby. I'm going to leave you two so you can be alone for a moment."

Obviously, the doctor had seen to many pregnant patients and, as such, knew that the sound of their baby's heartbeat could really set them off. And as soon as he left the room a smile broke out onto Lex's face. Clark had tears in his eyes and was grinning like mad.

"I can't believe it. Our baby has a heartbeat," Lex said. It may have sounded like something stupid, but it set Clark off, causing him to break down in hysterics, and Lex couldn't stop moving the ultrasound thing around on his stomach.

The doctor came in a few moments later, handing a bottle to Clark.

"What's this?" Clark asked, sniffing and wiping his eyes while Lex brought a cloth over and started wiping the gel off of Clark's stomach.

"Prenatal vitamins. Take two everyday, after you wake up and before you go to bed. These will help keep the baby healthy."

"Thank you," Clark said, taking the bottle from the doctor and wiping his eyes again.

_~March 19_

Clark shifted in his bed, twisting the sheets beneath him. He glanced at the alarm clock. The flashing neon lights read almost 2:30 in the morning. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't get to sleep.

Clark sat up and rubbed his hand across his looks-more-than-four-months-along swollen belly. Sighing, he made his way out of his room and into the bathroom. He had been having to pee more and more, and it was starting to get annoying.

He was just sitting back down on his bed when he felt something that made him stop and take in a sharp breath. A strange feeling inside, as though he were being prodded from the inside. He lifted his hand up and set it on his stomach.

And there it was again.

Clark moved his hand to the spot he had felt the prodding, on his right side just beside the bellybutton. And there it was again.

Then it dawned on him. The baby was kicking! It was just a soft prodding, but it was still a magical moment. Clark sat there taking in deep breaths as tears of joy traveled down his face. Lex would want to see this, he thought. He reached over and grabbed a new cell phone off of his nightstand. The cell phone was from Lex. When he had given it to Clark he had told Clark to call him whenever the need be, day or night.

Clark flipped the phone and hit speed dial 1. The phone rang for two minutes, then Lex picked up.

"Hullo?" came Lex's sleepy voice.

"Lex…Lex it's me," Clark said.

"Clark? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" asked Lex worriedly.

"It's kicking Lex. The baby is kicking!"

"What?" Lex asked astounded.

"The baby has started kicking."

"I'll be there in just a minute," said Lex, hanging up a moment later. Clark put the phone back on the nightstand and made his way downstairs. He turned on the light in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of lemonade. He was sitting at the table when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Martha blinked sleepily and asked "Clark? What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh. Lex is coming over."

"Why is he coming over so late?"

"Oh…the baby started kicking," Clark said, a smile spreading across his face as he felt the kicking start up again. Martha gasped and walked over, setting her hands on Clark's stomach. He grabbed her hands and guided it over to where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my gosh…" she whispered. Clark heard a car pull up. He tapped his moms shoulder and she nodded, blowing him a kiss goodnight as she made her way back upstairs. Clark waved to her, then walked over to the door to open it for Lex. A few moments later Lex walked in, wrapping his arms around Clark. Clark hugged him back, then led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Clark took Lex's hand, guiding it to the spot where the baby had been kicking. Lex's eyes widened and he grinned brightly.

"Oh my gosh…it's kicking. The baby's kicking!!"

Lex looked up at Clark, his eyes shining. Clark felt something in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't the baby. He leaned over and Lex did the same. Soon their lips were pressed together, and the kiss became more passionate. Lex's tongue traveled across Clark's teeth, begging for entrance. Clark opened his mouth and moaned slightly as Lex shoved his tongue down his throat. Clark reached up and placed his hands on Lex's bald head while Lex tangled his hands in Clark's hair. This was probably the second greatest night in Clark's life…for now.


	4. BWA HA HA HA!

_~April 19_

Clark clutched his little silver octagonal key as he made his way into the old Indian cave. Today Lex was in Metropolis on a business trip, Martha and Lois were at the Talon, and Chloe was at work. Clark had decided that he would go to the Fortress of Solitude to get some advice from his father. He walked into the little cavern that housed the stone table with Kryptonian symbols. He slid the key into the table and felt his feet leave the ground and then all he saw was white. He carefully maneuvered his way through the crystal-like structures of his fortress. He walked over to the fortress's main console and pulled out one of the crystals.

"_My son. I sense not only your presence, but the presence of another._"

"Yes. You sense the presence of my unborn child. I'm pregnant with your grandchild."

"_I sensed as much. Are you happy with your current situation?_"

"I…I think so. But…but how was this able to happen? Males on this planet aren't supposed to have children."

"_But you are not human. You are Kryptonion. Both men and women on Krypton are equipped with the essential parts to have and carry a fetus to term. This mutation occurred over a century before the destruction of our race. It was discovered that our race was starting to die out because many of our females were infertile. Scientists discovered a way to make our males able to carry children. It also became easier for male couples to have children. Unlike the Earth race, male couples and female couples were not frowned upon. Does this answer your question Kal-El?_"

"Yes, thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~May 06_

Clark rolled over in his bed and slowly pushed himself up into a seated position. He took a breath, then leaned over slowly to pick up a shirt that he had discarded during the night. It took him almost three minutes before he was able to hook his finger in a fold. He pulled the shirt on over his stomach and then pushed himself up off the bed, massaging his back a bit. Never before had he felt pain unless it was from kryptonite, but now he felt achy, bloated, and swollen. But at least the morning sickness was gone.

Over the past four months he had gained a ton of wait and his pooch had turned into a full on pregnancy belly. Lex had become closer to Clark, and had even hired a private doctor that, under penalty of death, promised to check out Clark without telling anyone. Clark still lived at home, and even tried to do chores around the farm, though Chloe and Lois had started volunteering their services so Clark wouldn't get too worn out. The baby was healthy, but both Clark and Lex had decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex of the baby. Clark had started getting insane cravings, and was getting cabin fever from spending his days sitting around the house just being an oven for the little bun. He was tired of not being able to do anything, and now got even more emotional very easily. Lex would usually come and spend evenings at the Kent house, talking to Clark or the baby.

On this day Clark walked downstairs, following the smell of bacon, and was met with a nasty surprise. He could hear a familiar voice in the kitchen talking to Chloe, who was spending more and more time at the Kent house. Using his super hearing he zoned in on what they were saying.

"_I haven't seen Clark in almost seven months, not since our last blow out. I miss him, and besides, Todd and I broke up._"

"_Ummm…I'm not sure Clark wants to see you_," came Chloe's nervous reply. And that's when it hit Clark. Lana was in the kitchen!

An evil grin spread across Clark's face. He still had feelings for her, but he quashed them. He knew that it would never happen ever again. Clark steadied himself, for one disadvantage of being pregnant was having his center of gravity thrown off, then strode confidently into the kitchen, one hand under his swollen stomach, the other rubbing his aching lower back. Neither Lana nor Chloe noticed him seeing as their backs were turned, so Clark said, "Hey mom, do we have any more of that sweet and sour chicken Lex brought last night? I am craving them so badly right now!"

Lana spun around. Her eyes traveled to Clark's belly, then widened considerably larger. Clark grinned and walked over to the fridge, ignoring the stares from all three women.

"Mmmm…pickles and vanilla ice cream sounds really really good at the moment. With bacon bits on the top," he said. It was at that time that Lana spoke up.

"What-the-hell?!"

"Oh, didn't Chloe tell you?" Clark replied, turning away from the food in the fridge to speak to her. "Lex and I are about to have a baby. Oh, by the way, why the hell are you here?"

Lana gaped at him, then grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door to her car. Clark giggled as he watched her drive away, swerving a bit in the muddy driveway.

"Clark, I don't think that was such a smart thing to do," Martha warned.

"Just let me have my fun. Besides, that bitch deserved that and deserves a whole hell of a lot more," Clark growled. Suddenly he felt a painful pang in his abdomen. His knee's buckled and he grabbed hold of the counter.

"Clark, are you okay?!" Chloe yelled, running over to help support Clark. She helped him into a chair as another painful spasm hit. Martha rushed over, telling Chloe to call Lex.

"No…no need. It's a condition the doc *gasp* told me about. Braxton-Hicks contractions. He said most people don't feel them, but some do. Dammit, I guess I feel them," he muttered, taking a deep breath as the spasms stopped. Chloe smiled worriedly as Clark stood up and grabbed a handful of bacon off of the table.

"They're hot Clark," Martha warned, but Clark just smiled and shrugged. He couldn't feel the heat from the bacon, even though he was able to feel the cold from the gel when he got ultrasounds. He wolfed down the bacon, then opened the fridge and pulled out leftover pizza and Chinese food. He started eating them as if he hadn't eaten in days. Chloe rolled her eyes and muttered, "You are a horse."

Clark, unfortunately, heard her. He glared at her, tears instantly springing to the corners of his eyes, and said, "I'm going to go fix the tractor. It was giving Lois some problems yesterday."

"Clark, I don't think you should-" started Martha, but Clark cut her off.

"Mom, just let me. I'll be extra careful and I'll wear a mask so I don't inhale any gasoline fumes. I just need to get out of the house. I feel useless just sitting around here."

Martha hesitated, then sighed in submission. Clark smiled and walked out to the barn, grabbing a medical mask on his way out. The doctor told him to stay away from fumes like paint fumes or gasoline, but if he had to be around them he should wear a medical mask.

Clark walked out to the barn, one hand under his stomach. He walked into the barn and slipped the medical mask over his mouth, picking up a toolbox. He walked over to the tractor and started working on the engine, being careful not to hit his stomach on the engine. Suddenly he heard a sound at the front of the barn, startling him. He dropped the wrench in his hand and turned to the sound. He used his x-ray powers to see what it was, but he couldn't see anything. He turned back to the problem in front of him; how to get the damn wrench. He tried bending over, but his stomach was too large. He changed his position until he was facing the tractor. He gripped the tractor with one hand and tried to reach over with the other, but it was too far. He was starting to lose faith, figuring he would have to sit down to get it which would then involve the chore of getting up, when he saw a smooth, feminine hand grab the wrench. He looked up and his eyes widened. Lana was standing there holding the wrench and giving Clark a strange look. He cleared his throat and pulled himself up, putting his hand on his back as it twinged. He reached out and Lana handed him the wrench. He grabbed it and turned his back, working on the tractor.

"So…how did it happen?" he heard her ask suddenly. Clark looked away and said "Halloween, after I found out you were cheating on me. Lex and I were really drunk-"

"Lex?" she asked, cutting Clark off.

"Yes, Lex. I'm carrying Lex's baby. Don't give me that look either. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. By the way, could you hand me that screwdriver?"

Lana nodded and handed the tool over to Clark. He grabbed it from her and continued working on the tractor, though he could feel Lana's burning stare searing his back. Finally he slammed the screwdriver down and whipped around.

"What do you want Lana!?" he yelled. Lana jumped and backed up a little. Clark groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry…sorry, I've just been having really bad mood swings lately. But why are you here?"

"I…I wanted to see you. But if I had known…I mean, under the circumstances…"

"It's alright Lana. I know it's weird."

"Yea…so, do you have feelings for Lex?"

Clark had started working on the tractor again, but when she asked he set the tool down again. A slight grin formed on his face and he nodded slowly.

"Yea…yea, I'd like to think so."

Lana left about ten minutes later, leaving Clark in the barn. Clark gave up on the tractor and made his way back to the house. By the time he went back into the house it was after noon. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television, flipping it to the news. Nothing new, just more political scandals and natural disasters. With a disinterested sigh he turned off the television and sat up, with some difficulty, before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed three homemade muffins and set them on a napkin, already wolfing down the first one. Suddenly he felt a slight vibration in his front pocket. With a bit of difficulty and maneuvering of the stomach he was able to extract the cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, then smiled. He flipped the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey Lex," he said.

"_Good morning father of my child. How are you today?_" he said in his eloquent tone.

"Well, besides the bloating, fatigue, nausea, cravings, back ache, swollen feet and ankles, and killer headache, pretty good actually. Oh, and Lana stopped by today."

"_…Lana? What happened?_"

"Nothing good. Are you coming over tonight?"

"_I was planning on it. Why?_"

"Could you pick up some more vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream with the little peanut butter bunnies, pineapple bits, peanuts, chocolate sauce, and pickles. I am craving it so bad. And some gummy bears? The good kind that I like."

"_Yes of course. Just tell me whatever you need dear. By the way, I had some chocolate sent over from Bavaria. Caffeine free and very good. It was my mom's favorite when she was pregnant with Julian._"

"Thank you Lex. Talk to you later."

Clark hung up the phone and smiled, sighing a bit. Then he grabbed another muffin and started to eat off of it while he walked outside. It had started raining about twenty minutes ago and the air smelled fresh and clean. Clark leaned against the railing, setting his stomach on top of the railing, and took in a deep breath. He felt the baby start kicking again, although now they had gotten harder and much more numerous. He rubbed his belly and sighed again, then walked back inside. He ran his hand through his hair, which had gotten much longer and silkier, when he heard the home phone ring. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Clark Kent, how are you?_"

"Who is this?"

"_Let's just say I'm an old friend of your mother's. In fact, I have her here with me. Say hello Martha…__**Clark? Clark? Don't come for me. I don't want you to hurt yourself or-**__…Now, Mr. Kent, I shall be blunt about it. If you wish to see your mother again you will bring us ten million dollars, obtained by any means necessary, even if it means stealing from your Luthor friend.. I expect the money to be here, at the docks, tomorrow night. Before midnight. Only you can come. If we see anyone else, they die. We get the money, and you'll get your mother back._"

The phone went dead. Clark dropped it, shock glaring clearly in his big green eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell, calling Lex.

"_Clark? I thought we just spoke? I'm in a meeting at the moment. What's wrong, is something wrong with the you-know-what?_"

"Lex! My mother's been kidnapped!"

"_…I'll be right there. Don't do anything or go anywhere! And don't let anyone inside!_"

Clark heard the dial tone for the second time in less than five minutes. He growled and wiped away tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He waddled upstairs and grabbed a large hoodie that he had had for about two years. He pulled it on to cover his large stomach, then walked back downstairs to wait for Lex. Almost ten minutes later the familiar sound of expensive tires crunching on gravel met Clark's ears. He opened the door and waited outside as Lex ran up to the house. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around Clark and pull him close, which was, surprisingly, just the thing Clark really needed at the moment. Besides his mother of course.

"Are you okay Clark?"

Clark shook his head and buried it in Lex's shoulder. He was starting to develop a headache, and his stomach was bothering him more than usual. He mentioned this to Lex, who made him lay down on the couch.

"Clark, I don't want you to get stressed out. For the baby's sake. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Now what did they say?"

"They said…they said they wanted ten million dollars by tomorrow. Tomorrow at midnight. And they said that I had to get it by any means necessary, even if it meant stealing from you. And I'm the only one that can give them the money."

Lex sighed and laid his hand on Clark's stomach. Clark winced as the baby started kicking like mad.

"I'm not going to let you do it. I'll go, and I'll get the money."

Clark sat up quickly, then got dizzy and lay back down.

"I'm not going to risk losing my mother _or_ the baby. I'll be careful. Super alien, remember?"

"But you've become more vulnerable during this pregnancy. And one good punch or kick to the stomach could end it all. I don't know what would happen if anything happened to you or the baby…."

Clark cursed loudly and rubbed his face wearily. Just then the jangle of keys alerted Clark to someone walking into the house. Both men turned to see the smiling face of Chloe.

"Hey Lex, I thought you weren't due until…tonight. Clark? Lex? What's going on?"

"Martha's been kidnapped, and the kidnappers are asking for a ransom of ten million dollars. And Clark's the only one that can take it to the dock."

"Oh my god. Well, what are you going to do?"

Before Lex could answer Clark sat up and said, with a determined face, "Lex is going to get the money, then tomorrow I'll go to the docks and deliver the money. I'll wear a big coat to hide my stomach so they don't see how vulnerable I am. Lex, you'll get some of your bodyguards and go to the docks. Surround the docks and when they come out, attack. If need be I'll use my super speed to rescue mom and get out of there quickly. Thank goodness those haven't left me. We'll all meet at Lex's."

Lex looked as though he was about to argue, then said instead "Chloe, I want you to be at the mansion with at least three doctors. Once Clark and Martha are there make sure they are checked out. And I want you to make sure Clark lies down. I don't need him getting too worn out."

Chloe nodded and Lex started making some calls.

_~May 07, 11:48 p.m._

Clark took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hands twitched as he tried to keep himself from touching his stomach. The baby had started kicking him really hard, but he didn't want to give anything away. He was wearing a large hoodie that went down just above his knees. It covered the baby bump and the maternity part of his stretchy jeans. He held a large briefcase in his hands, and he kept tapping the aluminum covering slightly.

Using his x-ray vision he scanned the area. He could see Lex's skeleton and a few others in the distance, hiding behind some boxes. He looked in the opposite direction and his eyes widened. A car was pulling up. Inside he could see four males and one female, who was bound and gagged. They parked about 20 feet away and got out of the car. Clark focused in and saw that all the men had guns on them.

"Clark Kent? You got what we want?!" yelled one of the males.

"Yea, but I want my mom first!"

"Money, then mother," sounded out another voice. Clark shook his head, glaring at the figures as they came into the light. All the men had masks over their faces, and one in the back was holding Clark's mother. Tears started to come to his eyes, but he sucked it up and put a tough exterior. He started walking forward, then stopped. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and paled. He was having contractions. He bent over and took a deep breath.

"Clarky is something wrong?" came a mocking voice. It was the first male. Clark winced as another pain traveled throughout his stomach, tightening sensations that hurt really bad. It was almost a minute before it passed, and at that time the men had thrown many insults and threats at Clark. Clark could almost feel Lex's worried stare, but Clark just straightened his back, more or less, and strode forward. He held out the briefcase and the male in front took it, but Clark wouldn't let go of it.

"Give me my mother," he growled. His mood swings were in full motion and now he wanted to kill all these men with his bare hands. But he couldn't let emotions get in the way of his plan. So instead he waited until a bald man brought his mother forward. She stared at Clark, anxiety showing clearly in her eyes. She kept glancing down at Clark's stomach, but he just nodded at her slightly.

"Let go of the money Clarky," growled the man. Clark let it go, stepping back slightly. The man's smug look turned to one of anger when he opened the case and saw that there was no money inside.

"What the f-"

"NOW!" screamed Clark. Using his super speed he rushed forward and grabbed his mother. As he was grabbing her he ran into one of the men's fists. It slammed into the soft flesh on his stomach. Clark had a horrified moment, but he had to focus on the task at hand. He wrapped his arms around his mom and ran as fast as he could. It took about a minute before he was in front of Lex's mansion. He stopped and set his mother down, then dropped to his knees as tears came to his eyes. Chloe, who had been waiting outside, ran over and untied Martha. Both women then bent down and helped Clark up and inside the mansion. They dragged him into Lex's bedroom where three doctors were waiting, including Clark's doctor. Two of them took Martha into the other room while Dr. Ray, Clark's doctor, made Clark lay down.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Ray asked.

"It hurts. A lot. I ran into someone's fist. Hit me in the stomach. And I'm freaking out!" Clark yelled the last part. The doctor put a friendly hand on Clark's stomach and said in a firm voice.

"Do not freak out. Stress is not good for you or the baby. Now, take a breath and let it out slowly. Relax and calm down. Now, I'm going to ultrasound your stomach to see how the baby is doing. I'm going to give you some medicine to help you sleep. I want you to stay here and relax. I would also like to do and examination of your nether regions, pardon my jargon, to see if anything has happened since our last checkup. Now, drink this," said Dr. Ray. He handed Clark a cup filled with water. The doctor put a few drops of something in the water then held it up to Clark's mouth. Clark drank it then laid back slowly. The doctor did an ultra sound of the baby a moment later.

"How is the baby?" Clark asked, his eyes half way shut.

"The baby is fine Clark. Now I'm going to need you to relax. I am going to take off your pants and undergarments so I can do an examination. When I tell you to just bend your knees and spread your legs a bit…there you go. All right…hmmm…very interesting."

"What! What's interesting?" Clark asked, bolting up slightly. Dr. Ray pushed him back down and shushed him.

"Clark, I need you to relax. The baby is fine and healthy. Now you need to get fine and healthy for the baby. Lay down and go to sleep. Here are your boxers."

Clark nodded and pulled the blanket up higher around his chin. He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach, falling asleep.

It seemed like only five minutes, but it was almost three in the morning when he was awoken by voices. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that the voices were coming from the study. He stood up carefully and opened Lex's wardrobe, grabbing one of Lex's robes. He wrapped it around his body as best he could and walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the study where Lex was sitting with Dr. Ray. They were talking in hushed tones about Clark and his condition.

"During his recent examination I discovered a small hole forming in the area where the child will be coming out. And upon further examination I also discovered a small birthing canal forming."

"So that means that it will be possible for the child to be born the traditional way?"

"I believe so…oh, hello Mr. Kent," said Dr. Ray. Clark stepped into the study and smiled nervously. Lex stood up, offering Clark his chair, and he sat down with some difficulty. Lex walked over to his bar and got him and the Doctor glasses of brandy and Clark a bottle of vitamin water.

"I heard what you were saying," said Clark hesitantly. The doctor nodded and continued, addressing both males.

"Yes, you will be able to have the child the traditional way. It may be more painful than a caesarian section, but it seems like your only option. But for now, just try to relax and keep your stress levels down. These next two months are going to be the hardest, but once it's over you'll feel great. See you both later," he said, leaving the room. Clark sighed and leaned back, rubbing his large stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Lex asked suddenly.

"I hurt. A lot. Could you give me a ride back to the house. I'm going to get some sleep."

Lex nodded, but first he walked over to Clark and crouched down in front of him. He glanced at Clark, then laid his hands on Clark's stomach. He then sat up and laid his head on his stomach, grinning as the baby kicked his face. Clark laughed and grimaced at the same time, wincing as the baby kicked his insides really hard. When it finally seemed like the baby had had its fun, Lex removed his head from Clark's stomach.

"You know, this is never how I envisioned having my first child, but…you know, I would never trade this for the world."

Clark nodded in agreement, then held out his hand for Lex to help him up. Just before they left the study Lex stood up on his tippy-toes, seeing as Clark was a few inches taller and with his large, sticking-out stomach Lex had to lean over it. He kissed Clark gently, then led him out to the garage.


	5. Ah crud

_~June 11_

Clark sat up, glanced at his alarm clock, and then groaned when the little neon lights flashed nearly 4 a.m.

"Another sleepless night," he muttered. He flicked on his lamp and pushed himself up into a seated position, piling his numerous pillows behind his back. He picked up a book about pregnancy off his nightstand and started flipping through pages, even though he had already read the book front-to-back over fifty times. Clark became unbearably bored, so he resorted to one of his favorite past times, talking to the baby.

"So little one?" Clark said, bending his head down and rubbing his bare stomach. "I am so excited for you to come into this world, but could you try to not hurt me? Boy, I wonder what sex you are. I hope you're boy, but if you're a girl that will be okay. I guess I should start thinking of names. Well, if you're a girl Lex would probably like your first name to be Lilly, after his mother. But I've always fancied Isabelle or Laura, after my mom. Maybe he will let me pick the middle name. And if you're a boy…maybe Clark or Alexander Junior. Or maybe Jonathan, after my father. I think you would have liked him. I don't know if he would have been so keen on the idea that Lex and I are having you, but he would love you all the same. I mean, you would be his grandkid. And he would absolutely adore you and spoil you. Or maybe Julian, after Lex's brother. I think he would like that. You want to hear something silly?" Clark stopped suddenly. He thought he had heard someone breathing outside his door. He could use his x-ray vision, but he was too absorbed in talking to his baby to take any real notice.

"Now this is a secret sweetie," he continued, rubbing his stomach and smiling as the baby kicked his hands. "I kind of wish your other daddy and I could be together. I know it sound so silly, and I know he's going to be here for me one hundred percent, but I still kind of wish I had an assurance that he's going to help me through everything, including raising you. I guess I'm just afraid that someday he may find someone else and decide to start a new family with them. I'm not so much worried about him forgetting you, seeing as you'll be his first born, but I don't know if he'll lose interest in me. I mean, your Daddy's kind of a man whore, even though you don't know what that means, and I don't know how long he'll stay by my side. I'm not even so sure if he likes me now, or if he's just here because of you. And I even kind of wish that we could get together. I think I would feel so much better and be a little more reassured, you know…no, I guess you don't. But no matter what happens you will always have people around that love you. Me, your dad, your grandma, auntie Chloe and Auntie Lois. They will always be here to love and spoil you."

Outside of Clark's bedroom a totally different situation was going on. Lex was leaning against the wall, tears traveling down his face. He had come over, figuring Clark was having another fitful night, to give him some stuff to help him sleep that Dr. Ray had given him for Clark. But when he had heard Clark talking to the baby he had decided to eavesdrop, even if that was quite rude. He just wanted to see what Clark was saying to the baby. And what he had said had almost torn Lex's heart in two, and he knew he had to do something. He left a few moments later.

Clark, on the other hand, was smiling and relaxing, rubbing his belly as the baby kicked him. Then he noticed something peculiar. On the right side of his stomach he could feel the baby kicking, but on the exact opposite side he could also feel the baby kicking. Slightly panicked he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number of Dr. Ray. He got a sleepy 'Hullo' from Mrs. Ray.

"Mrs. Ray, this is Clark Kent, one of your husbands patients. I'm, umm, having an emergency with my condition and I need to speak with him right away."

"Of course dear, just a moment please…Hello, this is Dr. Arnold Ray speaking. How may I help you?"

"Dr. Ray, its Clark."

"Clark? Good god man, do you know what time it is?"

"I know Dr. Ray, but it's an emergency."

"Oh, your not…_you're not having the baby_?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"No, not yet. But I was just sitting here feeling the baby kick when I noticed something. The baby is not only kicking on my right side, but also on my left. I…I don't understand what's going on. I thought you said the baby was okay!"

"Okay okay just a moment…oh nothing dear, I just need to run to my office and look up some things for my patient…no, it's um…it's his girlfriend, she's the pregnant one…I'll be back in a moment…….….ah yes, here they are!"

"What are they?" asked Clark impatiently.

"You're ultrasound pictures. I've never really examined them closely, though I should have. I was more interested on how your body would cope then with the actual child. Mostly just to see if it was healthy and stuff, not much more. Now let's see here…hmmm…oh dear…"

"Doctor, please stop that and get to the point.

"I can see the shape of the baby here in your most recent ultrasound, and upon further examination…well, by Jove, I guess I should be congratulating you, though I hate doing it over the phone-"

"Just get to the point!" yelled Clark, ignoring the fact that it had probably woken his mother up.

"Congratulations Mr. Kent, you are pregnant with twins."

"T-t-t-t-twins?" stuttered Clark, running his hand through his hair. Tears of joy were forming in his eyes. He heard the door open and his mother poke her head in.

"Clark, what's going on," she muttered sleepily. Clark thanked the doctor, then hung up the phone. He smiled at his mother, his eyes misty, and said "I'm going to have twins!"

"What! Oh my goodness! Oh sweetie!" she cried, running up to Clark to hug him.

"I had wondered. Everyone commented on how fast I was showing. But I never thought…I mean…TWINS! I can't believe it!"

Martha held onto her son and cried out of joy along with him. After awhile they separated and Clark wiped his eyes.

"I'll go and tell Lex the good news tomorrow…err, today. I don't want to tell him over the phone. The news is going to shock him, but I think he'll be excited."

"But Clark, you're going to have to tell him over the phone. He's leaving for France in about an hour. And he won't be back for a week. Remember?"

Clark sat bolt upright and pushed himself off of his bed as quickly as he could. He pulled his maternity pants on and was pulled in shirt down when he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, I don't think you'll be able to catch him."

"Well I'm going to try. He needs to know. I'll be right back."

"No, I'll give you a ride. C'mon!"

Clark pulled his jacket on and carried his shoes out to the truck. He could hear his mother behind him, and he could see the crest of the sun. He slid into the passenger side and, as his mother drove to Lex's, struggling to get his shoes on. He gave up on tying them just before they arrived at the mansion. They could see his limo parked in front and saw a manservant bringing out two bags. He looked up as Martha drove through the gates and parked in front of the limo. Clark got out of the car and, ignoring, the bodyguards and manservant's, made his way inside and up to Lex's study. He saw Lex pondering over something on his laptop, but when he looked up and saw Clark he shut it quickly.

"Clark, what are you going here? You should be resting. It is way too early for you to be up. What's wrong?"

"I have some excellent news. I was feeling kind of strange so I called up Dr. Ray, and he went over the ultrasound pictures again. Guess what?"

"What is it Clark? Is something wrong with the baby? No it couldn't be. You wouldn't be smiling. But why _are_ you smiling?"

"Lex….we're having twins!"

Lex stared at Clark, then his face broke out into a large smile. He walked around the desk and over to Clark wrapping his arms around Clarks neck. They hugged for a few moments, then broke apart.

"I wonder why Arnold never noticed this."

"He told me that he was more interested in my health and the baby's health…well, now its _babies_…that he never noticed. Wow, now we're dads all over again. I kind of feel like the first time I discovered we were pregnant. Scared, but super excited."

"Yea, me too. Wow, now I really wish I didn't have to go to France.

"Well, it's only a week. And could you get me some of that French food while you're there. Make the kids appetite a tad more cultural."

Lex laughed and pecked Clark on the cheek, then they walked out together. They walked out to see the limo driver yelling at Martha, who was glaring at him.

"Alonzo, leave Mrs. Kent alone. Mrs. Kent, I hope you won't mind moving the car."

"Of course not dear. See, that's all you had to say," she snapped at Alonzo, who gave her a rude hand gesture. She rolled her eyes and got into the car. Clark bid Lex one last goodbye, then settled down beside his mother for the ride home. The entire way back he kept envisioning him and Lex sitting in a cozy living room, fire blazing, watching their two little babies crawling around for the first time. But his day dream was interrupted by the realization that possibly he and Lex wouldn't be together. That they would grow apart, just like Clark had been saying to the babies earlier.

"I wonder how Lois and Chloe are going to take it," Martha said, interrupting his thoughts.

"They were excited to be aunts to just one kid. Now that I'm having two they will probably be doubly excited. And probably doubly annoying too."

Martha laughed and parked in the driveway. The sun had just risen over the horizon as Clark made his way back in the house. He was met by the blonde frock that always announced Chloe's arrival. She never knocked anymore, considering herself part of the family. She and Lois were becoming more like sisters everyday. Speaking of Lois, she was sitting beside Chloe, pouring them both coffee.

"Clark, where have you been!" barked Chloe as soon as she saw him.

"I went to see Lex. I had some news."

"News? Nothing's wrong with the baby, right?" asked Lois, setting the coffee pot down.

"Uh-uh….no, actually, but it's something even bigger. I'm having twins!"

Chloe's jaw dropped and Lois covered her mouth, then they both broke out into big grins. They both rushed over at the same time and hugged Clark, congratulating him.

"And now I'm going to try and get some sleep. Good day," he muttered, yawning. He made his way back up to his room and into his bedroom, where he passed out a few moments later, his hand draped lovingly over his stomach.

_~June 19_

Clark waited outside of his house. Lex had just called to tell him that he was getting back today and his first priority was to go and see Clark. Apparently he had something big to tell Clark.

Clark was excited to see Lex, but also very apprehensive. He kept having visions of Lex walking up hand in hand with some French floozy(no offense to French women, Clark is just going through a VERY emotional time) and announcing that he would pay child support for the twins, nothing more. Clark had come to notice that he was indeed much larger than the pictures in books showed women who were eight months pregnant. Clark had noticed this before, but had brushed it off, thinking that that was just the way of male pregnancy. But now that he knew he was having twins he was much more excited, but also much more scared. He was terrified on how the birth would go.

He heard the phone ring in the living room, but ignored it. His mother would get it. Just out of interest he decided to use his super hearing to see who it was.

"_Hello?_"

"_**Mrs. Kent, its Lex. Is everything ready?**_"

"_Of course dear. And are you picking her up?_"

"_**Yea, but I don't want Clark to know anything, so try to keep our words discreet, super hearing and all. Oh, did you get the other thing I asked you about?**_"

"_Yes dear. All right Lex, see you in a bit._"

Clark heard the dial tone and got very suspicious. He waddled back into the house. He was due on July 3rd, which was only two weeks away. He felt like a freaking house. Anyway, Clark made his way into the living room and confronted his mother.

"Mom, who was that?"

"Oh, no one dear. Now, I want you to go sit down. I'm sure your feet are hurting and your ankles are swollen."

She was right, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"What were you and Lex talking about?"

Martha turned and grinned at Clark, knowing that he meant that he had used his super hearing.

"That is none of your concern. Now I order you to sit down while I get you some tea. And don't give me any lip. You're about to have twins, and I don't need you being exhausted when the time comes."

Clark rolled his eyes, but did as he was bid. The last two months had been a strain on everyone. Lois and Chloe had been helping out at the farm more and more since now all Clark could really do was collect eggs and feed chickens. That was it. And if he wanted to help his mother garden he had to sit on the ground and get potatoes or carrots because he couldn't do any bending over. Lex had also been coming over more to help around the farm, and to make sure Clark was comfortable. He had bought Clark everything from a foot massager to a mattress designed by NASA that would help with his sleepless nights. Surprisingly, however, he hadn't bought any baby things. Either had anyone else. And Clark had once hinted to his mom about a baby shower, but she just ignored him. Clark was even starting to get a little anxious that he wouldn't have everything ready by the time the babies arrived.

"Clark, are you ready to go?" Martha asked suddenly, forgetting that she had promised Clark tea. He cocked an eyebrow at her and asked "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she grinned. She helped Clark get his shoes on, then helped him off the couch and out to the car. She put a blindfold over his eyes and started the car, driving off. Clark knew that he could just x-ray through the blindfold, but why ruin the surprise. But it seemed as though Martha had already thought of that.

"Don't try your x-ray vision either. The cloth had been reinforced with lead, so it would be impossible. And don't try your super hearing either, because the fold is also over your ears. And don't make me tie up your hands too."

What could be so important that would make him mom go to these extremes? Thought Clark. Soon it seemed they were pulling into wherever it is they were. Martha got out and ran around to the other side. She took her son's hands and helped him up, then guided him into a house. He recognized where he was instantly. He was at the Luthor manor. He knew this because he could smell the old that radiated from around him. He soon felt someone else beside him and heard her say "Hey Clark."

"Lois? What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Lois and Martha helped Clark through a maze of hallways, then stopped. Someone pulled the blindfold off of Clark's eyes, which widened in surprise when they adjusted to the light. He was standing in a nursery! A large mahogany crib stood right in the middle of the room, which was a greenish color. In fact, a lot of the stuff in the room was green, from the changing table in the corner to the blankets lining the crib. Suddenly Clark felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, seeing as they probably couldn't get around his waist.

"You like it?" he heard Lex whisper in his ear. Clark turned to Lex, eyes brimming with tears, and said "I love it."

Clark noticed that Martha and Lois had left so it was just him and Lex. They walked into the room together and Lex gave him the grand tour.

"I figured that they would probably sleep with us in our room until they were a couple of months old. But I bought all of the best toys, and I've set to baby proofing the entire mansion. All my weapons have been moved to one room, which is locked. And this door here leads into our room."

Clark, who had been admiring the room, stopped and said in surprise "Our room?"

"Of course. Clark, I think you should sit down. I have something for you."

Clark blinked and sat down in a mahogany rocking chair. Lex reached into his pocket and pulled out something then, to Clark's utter surprise and disbelief, he bent down on one knee. Clark's eyes widened as Lex opened up the box that he had pulled out of his pocket and showed Clark the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

"Clark, you have done so much for me, and you have stood by me no matter how stupid I have been. And, for you and for our babies, I am willing to give up drinking, sleeping around, one-night stands, and a lot of the dangerous work I've been involved in. But only if you agree to marry me."

Clark's mouth suddenly went dry, and forgot how to speak, but that didn't stop him from nodding his head vigorously. Lex slid the ring onto Clark's finger. Tears of joy were cascading down Clark's face as Lex kissed him gently, then passionately.

"You know, you two shagging right here and now may not be the best thing for the twins," came a voice. Both males looked up to see Lois, Chloe, and Martha looking at them. Clark's cheeks flushed, but Lex just smiled. He helped Clark out of the chair and they followed the three women into the study, where a large cake and a banner saying "Congrats Clark and Lex" hung from the fireplace.

"You mean, you guys knew?"

"Of course we did, or else we wouldn't have been able to throw you this bitching party!" Chloe yelled. The other's laughed and sat down to the cake, but first Lois raised her wine glass. The other's followed suit, Clark raising his cup of orange juice.

"To Clark and Lex. May their marriage last as long as….as long as…well, for a really long time!"

The others chanted 'hear hear!' and drank deeply. Lex grinned at Clark and took a swig of his wine, which Clark found out later was really grape juice. He was already being faithful to his promise and they weren't even married yet.

"Lex?" Clark asked, interested suddenly. "What was up with all the green?"

"Oh, that. Well, since we decided that since we didn't want to find out the sex of the twins I couldn't do any pink or blue…besides, Lois and Chloe argued against how traditional it all was. We all decided that green is a very good color for both sexes."

Clark nodded a bit confused, rubbing his large protruding stomach. Lex noticed him doing it, and smiled at Clark, earning another smile, an actual smile. Clark hadn't seen Lex do the Luthor smirk in the longest time.

"Clark, you have a glow," Chloe said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I don't know…a glow of sorts. Like you're just radiating or something. You look great."

"I look great…I don't feel so great. These brats think my innards are a playground."

Everyone laughed as Clark said that while digging into a huge slice of cake. Lex rubbed his thigh and moved his hand up to Clark's stomach, rubbing his large stomach. Clark couldn't remember when he had been this happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_~July 06, 11:20 a.m._

Clark laid back on the sofa in his living room, rubbing his stomach and flipping through channels on the television. He felt a tingling in his abdomen and groaned loudly. Lately it was like he always had to pee. He would finally get comfortable and then he would have to pee. Or he would just be walking around and he had to pee. It was getting annoying.

The heat was also getting to him. He had two fans blowing on his body, but it still wasn't doing anything. The heat had never gotten to him before in his life unless his powers had been gone, but now it was almost unbearable. Having a built-in oven at the same time the temperature was almost 100 degrees outside. He had cranked up the A/C, but he was still burning up.

"Clark, how are you feeling?" came Chloe's voice as she walked into the house. He groaned and waved his hand in the air. Chloe walked over in front of the TV and he saw that she was dripping with sweat.

"What have you been doing to make you that sweaty?" Clark asked. He tried to sit up but, with his huge stomach, all he did was move over an inch or two. Chloe walked over and pushed Clark up from behind while he moved his feet down until he was sitting up.

"I'm sweaty because Lois and I have been baling hay all morning and now we have to go out and round up the cows. I just came in to get us some water and to check up on you. And you never answered me. How are you feeling?"

"Very very _very _pregnant. And hot. And tired. And like I can't help anyone. And I have to pee again, so I need some help up."

Chloe laughed and clutched Clark's hands, pulling him up. Clark grunted and sighed, pulling his large white shirt over his overly large stomach. Because all maternity clothes are made for women, naturally, Martha had been buying triple-x large shirts and overly large sweats that had been cut off at the knees. They were kind of uncomfortable, and made Clark feel really fat, and he was determined to burn them to a crisp after he had the babies.

Suddenly Clark felt a strange flutter in the pit of his abdomen. He stopped walking towards the bathroom, clutching his stomach. He breathed deeply, then continued into the bathroom. After he had finished his business he walked back into the living room. Chloe and Lois were back outside and moving cows to another pasture, making Clark feel even more useless. He sat back down and groaned, rubbing his stomach. And again he felt the strange flutter, only now it was more noticeable. Clark started getting a bit worried. His due date wasn't for another week, but the doctor said that he could go into labor anywhere from two weeks before the due date to two weeks after.

Clark, with difficulty, stood back up and started walking around, one hand on his sore back and the other on his stomach.

Then it happened. He felt a slight pain in his stomach, something like an internal bubble popping, and then something wet trickling then gushing down his leg. He knew he hadn't wet himself because he had just gone to the bathroom, so it could only be one other explanation.

Chloe and Lois were walking back to the barn to bale more hay when they heard someone yelling their names. Lois rolled her eyes and said "He probably has to pee again and he's having trouble getting up."

"Lois, it could be an emergency. C'mon, let's go check on him."

The two girls ran over to the house and walked inside.

"Clark, what's-" Chloe stopped at the sight of Clark on the floor, his breathing ragged and a large wet spot on his gray pants.

"Chloe! Thank god! You…*gasp*…you need to call Lex. My…my water broke and the contractions….ugh…..the contractions are getting worse!"

Lois and Chloe stared for a moment, then went into action. Chloe ran to the phone and called Lex on speed dial while Lois ran into the living room to get the car keys. Chloe hung up a few moments later and said "Lex and your mom are meeting us at the mansion. Can you stand?"

Clark shook his head and clutched his stomach in pain. Lois glanced at Chloe, then together they created a sling with their arms and carried Clark carefully to the car.

"Man Clarky, you need to lay off the Twinkies," Lois joked.

"I've tried, but these kids can't get enough of them," Clark joked back right before another spasm of pain made him cry out in pain. They finally got him out to the car and got on their way to the mansion.

Clark sat in the back of the car practicing his breathing exercises and clutching Chloe's hand, who was sitting behind him and holding up his head. It took almost fifteen minutes but finally they pulled up to the mansion. Lex and Martha were already waiting outside and they both rushed over to the car. Lex opened the back door and took Chloe's place behind Clark.

"How are you feeling Clark?" Lex asked breathlessly, wincing as Clark squeezed his hand to the point of near breaking.

"I'm…..ow…..I'm doing okay….shit….sorry, I guess I shouldn't squeeze your hand," he muttered, letting go of Lex. He heard something rattling, then some arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him out of the car. He glanced up, tears of pain pinpricking in his eyes as another contraction racked his body, and saw Dr. Ray smiling down at him as he was pulled into a wheelchair.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kent?" Dr. Ray asked as Clark was rolled into the mansion. It seemed as though all the servants were gone or being kept away from Clark.

He was rolled into a large white room with a hospital bed and a few other tools. With some help from Lois and Lex he was able to get up into a sitting position on the table.

"Now I am going to ask the girls to leave and for you, Mr. Luthor, to help Mr. Kent out of his clothing and into this hospital gown. I'll be back in a few minutes to see how far you're dilated Mr. Kent."

Martha, Lois, Chloe, and the doctor left the room while Clark, with some help from Lex, stripped down to his boxers. Lex pulled the hospital gown over Clark's head, but stopped when he saw Clark gripping the sides of the bed, bending the metal.

"Clark?"

"Just….just another contraction."

Lex nodded and helped Clark pull the hospital gown over his stomach. Lex helped Clark lye back on the bed and pulled a thin sheet over his legs. The doctor entered the room and asked Clark to spread his legs, examining the birthing canal.

"About 2 centimeters dilated. You've still got a ways to go. You need to get to 10 centimeters, and at the rate you are going it's going to be awhile. Mr. Luthor, if you would like to help me we can take him into your room and help him relax somewhere where he will be a bit more comfortable."

Lex nodded again, then helped Clark into the wheelchair. They entered Lex's bedroom and, after another painful contraction, got Clark propped up on the bed. Lex sat in the chair next to the bed and held Clark's hand reassuringly, though he quickly jerked it away as another painful contraction caused Clark to squeeze his hand shut.

"Sorry," he muttered, panting slightly as the convulsing pain passed.

"Clark, you have no reason to apologize. You're in labor. You have no need to apologize about anything right now. Just worry about getting these kids into the world with all attachments intact."

Clark grinned and nodded, leaning back with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next fifteen hours were a blur. Clark spent most of the time trying to doze between contractions, but when that didn't work he talked with anyone around him; Lex, Martha, Chloe, Lois, Dr. Ray, the lamp even. Anything to drive his mind away from the pains of labor. And he knew that the pain was just going to get worse. It was July 07, 2 a.m. when Dr. Ray announced that Clark was fully dilated and ready for delivery.

Dr. Ray and Lex helped Clark onto a hospital bed, which they wheeled into the mock delivery room. By this time Clark was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his throat was hoarse from crying out when a really bad contraction would catch him by surprise.

Dr. Ray propped Clark up a bit, then had him spread his legs wide.

"Okay Clark, now when the next contraction hits I want you to push. Not to hard, just until we see the head. Once the head is clear, then I will need you to push as hard as you can to get out the shoulders. I don't know how long you'll have between each delivery, so I want you to try and conserve as much energy as possible. It's hard enough giving birth to one child, let alone two. And Lex," Lex looked up expectantly.

"Don't take any insults to heart. He's just in a load of pain," Dr. Ray said with a smile. Lex nodded, pale faced. Clark clutched the headboard as another contraction hit when he noticed something that kept him from pushing.

"Clark, I said push," Dr. Ray said impatiently.

"I…my strength…it's gone. I can't…" Clark gasped. Dr. Ray nodded, then said "That doesn't actually surprise me. With what your going through your body may have just blocked out your strength because of all the pain your in. I've seen many deliveries, maybe none as unique as this, and each time it amazes me how out of control some of the women can get while they're in pain."

"Well I guess this means you can hold my hand without breaking it to bits," Lex joked, taking Clark's hand. Just then another contraction hit, causing the conversation to stop as Clark pushed. Lex grimaced as he felt his hand squeezed to breaking point. Even without his strength Clark was a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay Clark, aaaaand PUSH!! PUSHPUSHPUSHPUSH!!! C'mon Clark!…….OH! I can see a head! C'mon Clark!"

Clark screamed as the doctor yelled at him and Lex whispered encouraging words. With what you could call morbid curiosity, Lex bent over and looked under the sheet. Between testicles and an anus that were looking painfully stretched was a pale dome covered in hair and unimaginable gunk. Lex continued to watch, half hearing Clark scream, as a scrunched face came out of the hole, followed by gushing blood.

"Oh my god," Lex groaned, pulling back to see Clark glaring daggers at him.

"Once….once I get my strength…..back, I'm going to….break your neck!"

"Go ahead….I think that image is going to be burned into my retinas forever."

"Lex, don't get Clark worked up," scolded the doctor. He glared at Lex, who flinched under the steely gaze, though Clark's death grip on his hand could have had something to do with it. Clark cried out again as another contraction racked his body. He pushed as hard as he could, then felt something leave his body. A screaming echoed through Clark's ears as he laid eyes on his baby.

Lex gasped as he laid eyes on the screaming, pink, wrinkly baby covered in blood and goo, and thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Congratulations Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent. A healthy baby girl," the doctor said, setting the tiny baby wrapped in a fuzzy yellow blanket on Clark's chest.

"Oh my god," whispered Clark, smiling as the little girl wrapped her tiny little fingers around his right index. Her face was scrunched up as she wailed in displeasure.

"She's beautiful," Lex whispered. Clark suddenly cried out as another contraction surged through his body.

"Lex, have Martha come in here so she can clean up the baby. Clark needs you right now."

Lex nodded, and turned to see Martha already walking into the room. She took the baby into a separate room while Lex again wrapped Clark's hand in his. Clark screamed in pain, clutching Lex's hand as tight as he could. Not ten minutes later another cry sounded out. The second baby was out.

"A healthy little boy. Congratulations you two. Now Clark, you still have the after birth, but after what you've just gone through it shouldn't be that bad."

_July 6__th__, 8:00 p.m._

Clark and Lex sat in their room holding the babies and talking.

"You know, we still haven't chosen their names yet," Lex said softly, smoothing his daughter's hair as she shifted in his arms. Already she had him wrapped around her tiny finger and she wasn't even ten hours old. Clark smiled at her, then looked down at his son in his arms.

"I know," he finally answered. "I was just to tired to think about it earlier."

"I know love. But have you thought about it. Because we are going to have to send in their birth certificates so we can get their social security cards."

"Yea…but how is that going to work. I mean, people are going to question when it says 'Clark Kent' in the mothers slot."

"I'll take care of all of that. You just worry about their names."

Clark looked down at his…their son again, and sighed.

"He is Julian. Julian Jonathan Luthor."

Lex looked at Clark and smiled widely.

"Thank you Clark….and what about her?" he asked, glancing down at their daughter. She suddenly opened her eyes and Lex smiled at the big green baubles that stared at him. Just like her mother…erm…father.

"And she will be Laura Lillian Luthor."

"These kids are going to have complexes with their names when they get older," Lex joked. Clark stuck his tongue out and proceeded to take Laura from Lex, holding both babies in his arms. Lex looked on, a calm smile gracing his features as he studied his new, strange, wonderful family. He sighed softly, then moved until he was sitting next to Clark, his arms wrapped around the exhausted, happy man.


	7. Chapter 7

_15 years later_

"Laura! Julian! Get up or you are going to be late for school!" Clark yelled up the stairs. He heard thumping, then a young red haired girl came running down the stairs.

Laura Lillian Luthor was fifteen and the most beautiful girl in Smallville. She had long long red hair that seemed to curl naturally into ringlets. Of course, in an attempt to rebel she had tipped her hair with black dye, but it still looked good. Her eyes were bright green and seemed to stare straight into your soul when she looked at you. She was clothed in a tight purple shirt and a purple skirt with striped leggings. Combat boots clad her feet and a big black bag swung off her shoulder. She hit the bottom of the stairs and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Morning dad," she said sweetly before making her way into the kitchen. Lex Luthor looked up as his daughter and husband walked into the kitchen. He set down his newspaper with a smile and stood up, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"Good morning pumpkin. Where's your brother?"

"Morning papa. And you can kind of guess where he is," she said, her eyes rolling. Lex looked over at Clark with a grin.

"The boy still in bed?"

"Of course. Its your turn," Clark said with a smile. Lex rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs into his sons' room. He pushed open the door and grimaced as the smell of teen boy hit his nose. He pushed whatever was on the ground out of his way and made his way to the bed. He carefully slid the pillow out from underneath the boys head, then proceeded to beat him senselessly over the head.

Julian started yelling and cursing as Lex beat him with the pillow. Lex laughed, threw the pillow down one last time, and then booked it out of the room. A few moments later Julian showed up in the kitchen. Clark glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

Julian once had dark brown hair like Clark's, but recently he had died it all black with bleached tips. His favorite style was to spike up the back and sweep it in front of his eyes in the front. He ringed his eyes in dark black eyeliner, and always wore a tight black shirt and tight black jeans. Clark hoped it was just a phase he was going through.

"You guys don't have to do that every damn morning!" he yelled as he stomped into the kitchen.

"Well if you woke up when your dad told you too…." Lex said softly. Julian glared at him, but he just smiled and sipped his coffee. Julian threw himself into a chair and proceeded to wolf the bacon and eggs that Clark set in front of him. Clark rolled his eyes and walked up behind Lex and proceeded to kiss his bald head.

"I remember when we were teenagers, but I don't remember eating that much," he muttered. Julian, who has inherited their dads hearing power, glared. Laura ran a hand through her hair and laughed, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Bus is here Julian!" she yelled before speeding outside. Julian yelled and grabbed another handful of bacon before booking after his twin. The two males followed their children outside, chuckling as Julian tripped as he got on the bus. He had also inherited his dad's clumsiness.

"God…I hope this one is going to be a girl," Clark muttered, cupping his belly slightly. Lex smiled slightly, nodding, when a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Excuse me?"

Clark smiled, before turning around and walking inside, Lex mumbling and following him.


End file.
